Psychotic Douche
by FieryFafar
Summary: What if Silver was literally the most happiest boy in the game?


_1. Goodbye_

"But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!" Giovanni exclaimed in triumph, voice though filled with defeat and despair. Blowing a heavy sigh, the man hid his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat and looked down. The air was thick with grief and suffering, the winds blowing the sound of torture in his ears. "One day you will understand."

"Okay! Bye bye Papa!"

The grim atmosphere changed in a blink.

Giovanni froze to hear such a cheerful reaction. Slowly he looked over his shoulder, glancing at the young redhead – who was flashing the widest smile he had ever seen.

"Have fun forming another Team Rocket, Papa! I love you!" Silver waved happily, one foot bending backwards like a little girl. He flashed his white set of teeth, cheeks flushing in bright shades of red.

The infamous leader of Team Rocket could only gawk at his idiotically waving son, mouth hanging low in utter disbelief.

_2. Steal_

"I'm stealing this Totodile now, thank you!" Silver happily cheered as he held the confused starter in his arms. Quickly Silver ran, leaving Professor Elm on his knees and crying for the Pokémon's return.

Suddenly, Silver turned his heels and flashed a thumbs up at the man. "Nice lab by the way, mister!" Without a second to spare, he spun around again and dashed off.

Professor Elm, who was previously shocked in fear, merely sat on his knees in a now dumbfounded manner.

_3. First_

"Hi! Is that your Pokémon?" Silver happily asked, standing questionably close to Kotone and her starter.

"Um… Yes…?" Kotone replied slowly, one foot sliding backwards from the strange boy. Her arms hugged Damien closer to her chest. The Cyndaquil growled in defence, warning Silver to back off.

"Cool!" Suddenly, Silver raised his arms and spun around in glee. The trainer and her Pokémon gawked like a fool, speechless at Silver's sudden burst in dance number.

"Um, are you…okay?" She asked, legs still functioning a few steps back.

Silver didn't answer. Instead, he ceased dancing, gave a little wink, and stuck out his tongue in an adorable manner. "I have a Pokémon too I stole him let us battle oh joy!"

"Wait…what?"

_4. Azalea_

"I wanted to defeat Team Rocket out of resent because I wanted to prove to Papa that I'm stronger so that he can love me again." Silver said with an eerily wide smile. Kotone stood before him, their distance quite far than usual since his behaviour was so disturbing. Damien stood on his fours by her side, blazing red eyes glaring at the happy redhead.

"Um…"

But before Kotone could even say a peep, "But you defeated them so I can't regain my dignity but that okay coz I found a cozy cave last night and slept in it." Silver clapped his hands in glee, even skipping like a little girl in front of the baffled two.

_5. Hole_

"This Burned Tower is broken and dangerous to be at and people could die but it is okay coz I bathed today." Silver happily commented as he stood there like an idiot. Crystal watched in stupor, confused on how to react on such a puzzling behaviour.

"Also watch out that tile you're standing on is about to crack."

"What-" Before Crystal could finish, the ground under her shattered open, causing the bluenette to fall. "Aaaaahh!"

_6. Strip_

"You may dressed up like Team Rocket and I may have stripped you-"

"YOU DID STRIP ME!" Kotone screamed angrily, cheeks shading bright reds as the memory parked in her mind. "You stripped me while you smiled even WHY ARE YOU STILL SMILING IT IS CREEPY!"

Silver, expression not even phasing from his extreme content, joyously commented, "What a pretty starry bra you had by the way-"

"DUDE!"

_7. Double_

"Life is wonderful and so are you." Silver stood there with a wide smile on his face. He stood beside his petite rival, whose expression showed nothing but utter irritation. The two dragon trainers watched in puzzlement while Kotone slapped her face in embarrassment.

Pursing his lips, Lance raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does he ever stop smili-"

"No." Kotone groaned heavily, having to deal with such an inhuman human being.

_8. Giggle_

"My Mama is dead and my Papa refuses to acknowledge my existence and instead loves his organization more." Silver spoke cheerfully with a huge smile on his face. Kotone stood before him, confused on whether to feel sorry for him or feel scared of him.

"But that is okay because I found chocolate in my pocket." The boy suddenly clapped out loud, even fitting a girlish giggle as a respond.

_9. Green_

"You were champion for five minutes and you even got beaten by your own best friend." Silver patted Green's back, who seemed agitated by his choice of words. Silver, however, flashed a happy, innocent grin, showing no sense of sarcasm whatsoever.

"And your grandpa doesn't even remember your name. But that's okay, Dickwat. You're still special like a bag of rainbows." Once again, not a hint of irony.

And that seriously infuriated Green. "My name is NOT DICKWAT WHO ARE YOU?!"

_10. Great_

"Pokémon are great and so are you."

"Yayy!" N squealed like a little girl as he clapped his hands and hopped in front of the smiling Silver.

_11. Beauty_

"Kotone, you are special just the way you are." Silver hugged Kotone's shoulders with his right arm, head nuzzling on the stunned girl's cheek.

"Um… O…kay…" Kotone remained still as her rival hugged her, finally giving up on questioning his behaviour any further.

_12. Hair_

"Everything is great and so are these old empty nests of Furrets I called 'new home'." Silver lay on the pile of used nests. His arms were spread open. His legs were stretched and opened as well. He watched the clear blue sky, mouth still forming the most idiotic smile a human could curve.

_13. Daddy_

"Our papas hate our guts and we may never have their love but that's okay because at least we have each other." Silver gleefully spoke as he sat beside the horribly bawling N.

_**END.**_


End file.
